Girls That Glitter Love The Dark
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angelus. AU. Angelus comes to Sunnydale and finds himself infatuated with The Slayer. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Willow!" Xander greeted happily but it sort of waned there at the end and he made a face at his red-headed best friend.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," Buffy chimed in as Willow got to their table. She'd smiled upon first seeing her but noticed something was off as soon as she'd started toward the group.

"Please don't tell me you've seen a ghost," Cordelia added. "I am so not in the mood for ghosts."

"Is one ever really in a mood for ghosts?" Xander pondered, looking at his girlfriend with his head slightly cocked to the side.

Willow shook her head. "No, not a ghost."

Buffy sighed. "Vampire?"

Willow nodded at that guess. "I wasn't sure at first and I mean no one showed me their fangs or membership to the world of the undead card or anything..."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she went to reach for her bag, listening to Willow's recount of events. She'd already patrolled tonight and had wanted to just come hang out with her friends and relax, but no... vampires and other demonic creatures didn't care about that. They never did.

"Do you need some back up?" Xander offered. Cordelia shot him and a look and he held up his hands and shrugged.

"Nah, I'm good. Hopefully it'll be a quick one and done and I will be right back. Someone order me a new drink?" she asked sweetly before turning around and heading toward the closest exit.

Buffy was outside The Bronze shortly after, walking out the slightly crowded alley way and in the direction Willow had said she'd seen the girl and the potential vampire. She didn't see anything out of sorts on first glance so she continued on, trying to find traces of anything she could put her slaying skills to use about. She was about to give up and start walking in the next direction when she heard a scream. That made her perk up.

OoOoO

"So?"

Buffy smiled, putting her bag back down in one of the chairs. "Slayer wins again," she announced proudly. "The girl was bit and looked in rough shape but she should be fine."

"Another grand ol' day in Sunnydale," Xander said.

"You know it." Buffy smiled, taking a sip of her newly filled cup. "Alright, now who's going to dance with me?" Buffy said and then was surprised when a boy from school had overheard and offered to take her out on the floor. She happily accepted, taking his hand and finding a spot as a new song started by the band. Sometimes after a round with a vampire it sure felt nice to just wind down.

Buffy was starting to enjoy herself when she suddenly felt _him_ watching her. Buffy knew that as a Slayer you were supposed to have some super power thing about "feeling" a vampire but that'd all been hocus pocus as far as she'd been concerned... until _he_ came to town. She didn't know why but he was the only one she'd ever been able to pick up on.

Buffy swallowed, her eyes trying to be discreet as she looked around the crowded club. She didn't see him anywhere but she knew he was there... somewhere. Buffy felt the rest of the world dull a little in sound and her heart beat pick up as she thought more into it, thought about him out there in the shadows of the crowded club, his eyes seeking her out. Buffy quickly chastised herself for going there though. He was a vampire and she was a slayer, and that all meant she shouldn't be getting excited over the fact he was watching her and she knew it. Buffy shook her head a little and smiled at the member of the swim team who'd taken an interest in her and tried to push the other tall male out of her mind.

Of course that was easier said than done... Buffy felt absolutely foolish as she found herself flirting more with her classmate just because she knew _he_ was keeping a close eye on her. A slow song came next and Buffy smiled at Cameron, pulling him closer and dancing a little seductively with him to the beat. She knew it was wrong but it didn't stop her from hoping to provoke a reaction. Out there _he_ was watching her every little move, taking of every sway of her hips, every hooded look she gave to Cameron. She knew the show she was putting on was bound to get a reaction.

Cameron kissed her neck near the end of the song and Buffy rolled her eyes. She finished the song out then smiled brightly at him. "Thanks for the dance!" He smirked and started asking her if she wanted to go somewhere more private with him but Buffy declined, walking back toward her friends. She knew they'd been watching and suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment.

Buffy played off their questions about her strange behavior just now and decided maybe it was best she just head home and call it a night at that point. Part of her wanted to search the crowded Bronze high and low and have a fun back and forth with him but she knew sooner or later they'd cross paths before the night ended.

OoOoO

Angelus stayed one block behind the beautiful blonde as she traveled the streets of Sunnydale. He knew that she was aware of him following her but she made no acknowledgement as she continued on her way. The pair cut through two different cemeteries as they went as well, The Slayer doing some last minute sweeps before she'd call it a night but both were quiet.

Soon, she was Revello Drive and his pace picked up as she got closer to her house. She paid no mind.

Buffy was almost to her front door when she quickly spun around. She was just a few seconds too slow to land anything on him though. Angelus grabbed both of her hands and pushed her weight backward until her back hit the door and he used his body to help pin her in place. Buffy did her best to scowl at him but he could pick up on her heartbeat, the quickened flow of her blood, he could smell her excitement. She made no new attempts to harm him as he held her there. "What do you want, Angelus?" she asked, trying her best to sound annoyed.

He leaned closer to her, his nose brushing against hers. "You already know the answer to that," he told her in a low whisper.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "This whole obsession thing that you have going on isn't getting any more attractive."

He chuckled at that, pushing his body even closer to hers. "You don't have to lie to me, little girl," he told her. Buffy swallowed. "You are enjoying all of this almost as much as I am."

She huffed at him. "Please."

Angelus bit the side his bottom lip, his head tilting to the other side, his lips moving closer to hers but keeping that sliver of distance between them. "That's why you're always out there trying to bait me," he told her, his voice dripping sweetness. "Like tonight, with that... boy."

Buffy laughed a little. "Not everything is about you," she whispered back, her tone hard.

That only made him smile. "You have no interest in that school boy. You and I both know that. He was just a toy being used in our little game."

"There is no game here, Angelus. I'm the slayer, you're just another vampire. I take a stake, I do a little stabby stabby, and then you're dust in the wind."

"You keep telling yourself that, Buffy," he said back to her and the two stared at each other for a long breath. Angelus then bent lower, his mouth moving closer to her ear. "But the truth is... you knew I was watching you and it turned you on. Your innocent little dance turned into something much more darker as soon as you noticed me near. You closed your eyes as those sweet little hips of yours swayed, you felt him getting hard against you, and you imagined me."

As he was pulling away, she surprised him. Her head reared back then came back forward again, catching him right in the nose. He growled as she managed to get one of her tiny arms free and nearly landed a punch on him that time. He let go, jumping backward and over the steps.

He wondered if she was going to pounce but she just gave him a dirty look. "Goodnight Angelus," she said in a sharp tone. She raised her eyebrows - almost as if in a dare - but he just smiled at her. "Goodnight, Slayer. Enjoy dreaming of me tonight."

OoOoO

 _"You know, vampires are supposed to try and kill me, not... well...," she paused, her cheeks growing red as she tried to think of how she wanted to phrase what it is they both knew he wanted to do to her, "Whatever it is you're trying to do!" she finally finished, flustered._

 _He raised an eyebrow when she'd paused, his eyes full of many wicked things. "What can I say? I'm not like other vampires."_

Buffy replayed that memory from shortly after she'd first met Angelus as she laid in bed. He hadn't been lying, Angelus was certainly one of a kind and he had turned her world up on its head since he stumbled into town just weeks ago.

Giles had reacted to her telling him of their first run-in in ways she hadn't expected, and as The Watcher sat her down and began telling her the tales of the might vampire she understood why he'd been so worried. Angelus already had one hell of a reputation and the fact he was in Sunnydale could not mean anything good. But that hadn't even been the end to any of it. His history, reputation, and so forth were hardly the worst of her concerns when it came to him.

Angelus had yet to attack her in any way. He had deflected and he had defended himself several times but he'd yet to harm her and had told her on various occasions now that he had absolutely no intention to do so... not that she believed him. And that alone was strange, too, but not the strangest aspect of the whole situation. No, that was the idea that this particular vampire _wanted_ her. And not in a bleed-you-dry kind of way but a I-want-to-see-you-naked way. He'd made that clear many, many, many times to her. Buffy was sure it was all some twisted game- Angelus was particularly known for such- but something about it struck her funny.

He had been teasing her endlessly these past weeks and she felt like she was close to losing her mind because of it. She hated how attractive the demon was, his cockiness that only made him sexier, the way he felt anytime they touched... Buffy shook her head, pushing those type of memories away. 'He is a vampire, Buffy, get a grip!' she screamed in her head.

Vampire or not though, Buffy knew she was drawn to him. She found herself dreaming about him almost every night, hoping to see or at least sense him as she'd go out on patrol, she found she enjoyed their little cat and mouse flirting game more than she should. And maybe that was his plan all along...

OoOoO

"Have you seen Angelus again?" Giles asked after a moment, moving a stack of books.

Buffy felt her cheeks redden slightly and cleared her throat. "Last night," she answered.

Giles looked up. "What happened?"

Buffy sunk down a little in the chair. "Nothing, I mean... when I went home he was there, he had been behind me... he followed me home..."

"Did he harm you?"

Buffy shook her head. "No."

"Well, what happened?" he pressed again.

"He... he just talked, teased... made lewd comments..."

Giles sighed, taking his glasses off to clean then for a moment. "I really don't understand what he has been doing," Giles said. ""I'd have expected him to make some sort of advance toward you by now."

Buffy made a face. "Well, he _did_... just not in that kind of a way you're thinking of."

"What do you mean..." he began then it seemed to click. "Oh," he said. Then repeated it, "Oh."

"Nothing happened really," she assured The Watcher. "He just... makes the comments, almost kisses me... I don't know..."

Giles put his glasses back on and looked at her. Buffy shifted more in the seat under his gaze. "He seems rather fascinated with you, doesn't he?"

"Yes. And his history would prove that to never be a good thing either," she reminded him as well as her own self.

"Right. I've never known of him to actually go after a slayer," Giles said. "He's had run-ins but he's historically done his best to just avoid them..."

Buffy shrugged. "Guess I'm just lucky."

OoOoO

Buffy headed to her locker to exchange some books for her next two classes. When she opened the door her forehead squinted up as she looked at the Ipod taped to the inside of the door. Buffy put the books in her hand inside then reached up to grab it. A note was taped to the back, "For when you're ready" it read. Buffy looked up and down the hall then back to the device.

Buffy put one of the earbuds to her ear and messed with it until music came on.

It wasn't the same song from last night but her mind went back to The Bronze, to her dancing with Cameron. He wasn't the one in her mind though... no, she stood out on the floor with Angelus, dancing in his arms in her little daydream.

The song played right along with her little daydream for a few moments, then she heard Angelus' voice come through the earbuds. Buffy's eyes popped open as soon as she heard him. And they grew wider the more she listened as he spoke of an extremely dirty fantasy starring the two of them. More shocking was it was extremely similar to the dream she'd had last night after she'd finally fallen asleep.

Buffy listened until she felt beads of sweat starting to form then hurried to push the electronic away from her. She shut it down and shoved it into the back of her locker. "No!" she said to it, her fingers pointing out, and took a step back. Buffy took a deep breath and grabbed the books she'd need for her next few classes and tried to push all of those thoughts right back out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy wasn't exactly sure why she agreed to go on a date with Cameron in the first place when he asked two days later. He was rather attractive, he seemed nice enough, and she knew she could use some fun and distraction but she knew it'd been a dumb idea from the start. The last thing she'd expected was for him to go from boring, never ending talk about swimming to locking them inside of her car and trying to force his hand between her legs despite her trying to keep him off of her several times in the past few minutes.

Buffy knew she could take him easily but still she was a teenage girl in this type of a situation and it still sent a shiver of fear running down her back as she tried to think of the best way to handle the pervert.

Just as his head was bouncing off the top of the steering wheel Buffy felt a familiar tingling course through her. She'd barely had time to recognize it when everything just seemed to happen at once. The driver side door was all but ripped off the rest of the car, Cameron's body went flying out the side. Buffy blinked then hurried to follow out the same path.

"Angelus!" she screamed. "Stop!" Buffy found him not far from the car, nearly choking Cameron to death. "Stop!" she said again. "I have it handled."

At that, his head whipped around. She wasn't surprised to see him in vampire form. "It sure in the hell didn't look like you were handling much of anything," he spat at her.

His fingers squeezed tighter and Cameron made a gurgling noise so Buffy was quick to move toward the much larger vampire, attacking him until his grip broke loose. She thought for once he was actually going to fight her but instead his legs swooped and she fell to the ground, tiny rocks poking her in the back, and he was on top of her seconds later. "Get off of me!" she yelled and tried pushing him backwards.

He growled, his arms quickly grabbing hers and using all of his strength to force them to the cool grass. "Do you know what he could have done to you?"

Buffy squirmed underneath him. "I was handling it. The way to deal with any of this is not a jealous demon on a rampage. Get off of me!" She tried to fight him off harder. "Besides, I don't think you have any room to talk when you're only trying to do the same exact thing."

He growled again, gold eyes flashing down at her. "You are mine," he told her harshly. "And whatever happens between us... you're going to be a willing fucking participant."

Buffy took several deep breaths, ignoring him gazing at the rise and fall of her chest. "That is never going to happen."

OoOoO

"Buffy, are you alright?"

Buffy took a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich as she claimed one of the library chairs. She'd filled everyone in on the events last night but hadn't seen Giles until lunch since he was in meetings all morning. "I'm fine," she told him as she finished her bite. "Other than having been practically yelled out by the coach and by Snyder."

"You were defending yourself!" Willow said quickly.

Buffy nodded. "But they don't care about that and want to make him the victim."

"Plus there was Angelus," Oz said.

Buffy shoved another bit of her sandwich into her mouth.

"Yes, well it did seem like he did the majority of the damage," Giles said.

Buffy kept her mouth shut on the subject of Angelus and asked what they were all asked to come to the library for lunch was all about.

Buffy had a hard time keeping focus as Giles talked about his theory of a new threat come to Sunnydale, though. Before the bell rang she'd already given up and found herself reading up on some of the classic tales of Angelus' past, stories and accounts of various people he'd made a show of along his lifetime. Buffy wondered why in the hell he was trying to add her to his list of greatest hits.

Buffy could find various themes and similarities with many of his more famous victims but it didn't fit with how he had been approaching her enough.

OoOoO

Angelus sat perched atop a dark colored headstone as Buffy fought against a group of vampires. Meanwhile, the other three did their best to handle a lone one. His dark eyes went to Buffy then back to where Willow, Oz and Xander, and back to Buffy yet again. He found it amusing that her identity as a vampire slayer wasn't entirely a secret, that she had this little group who knew of her destiny and even had times when they would come along and even try to help her.

It was one of the bigger differences in this Slayer opposed to the many who had come before her. He found it endearing somehow, only getting joy from the strange situation.

The red-headed girl yelped, she jumped back which gained his attention again. "Uh? Buffy?" Willow called out.

"One second," the blonde called back, already dusting one of the vampires before her.

The body of Xander Harris went flying through the air and landed about a foot from where he was sitting. Oz got a fist to the face and he went down to the ground, the other vampire turning his attention to Xander next.

"You might want to get up," Angelus told the teenage boy. Xander only gave him a strange look as he pulled himself to his feet. Angelus rolled his eyes, jumping to the ground. He quickly got behind Xander, holding his arms.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Xander asked.

Angelus smiled, helping the boy out in punching the vampire in the temple. "And then take our other hand and hit him again," he said in amusement, still guiding Buffy's friend as if he were a puppet. He saw it through to the end this way, completing the dance with turning the vampire into a pile of dust. "That was actually kind of fun," he commented.

Buffy arrived seconds later, looking confused. She'd taken care of her three.

Xander turned around, trying to stab him in the chest with the same wooden stake.

"Hey now, I just helped you."

"Whichs begs the question of why but to be honest, I don't really care. You're a vampire and you should die."

Angelus rolled his eyes, stepping easily out of the way when Xander moved toward him. Xander tried again and he knocked threw the boy off into a headstone, enjoying the sound his head made bouncing off the stone. "I may not kill you but I will hurt you if you keep that shit up," he warned. He bent down to grab the weapon that'd flew out of the boys' hands and handed it over to Oz. "Don't try anything stupid."

"I think we've reached our nightly quota," Oz replied.

"Good." He looked over at Buffy. "You should check on your friend," he told her, then advised her to go follow up on a lead he'd seen mentioned in the newspaper earlier. With that, he turned and walked away from the group.

OoOoO

"How'd things turn out?" he asked, smirking up at Buffy. She was covered in some blue and back slime.

"I really hate gooey monsters," she told him.

His smirk grew wider as he had to agree with her there.

Buffy wiped her forehead. "Ew," she grouched when she looked down at her hand and started shaking in her hand in hopes the goo would fly off into the yard. She looked at him as he sat on the steps to her front porch then up at her house. "My mother's inside."

"She's already asleep."

Buffy's green eyes widened. "And you know this how?"

"Because I looked."

Her shoulders stiffened. "You looked?"

"In her window," he clarified.

She looked like she didn't know what to say to that. "You helped my friends again tonight," came from her a few minutes later.

"That I did."

"Why? Shouldn't you just attack them, get your blood fix and kill them all?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Obviously not."

"Then why do you care so much?"

"Because you're a vampire not acting like a vampire!"

"If something happened to one of your little friends it would hardly put you in the mood to want to be with me," he told her. "Especially if that came tragedy came from a vampire I would assume. And if were from directly from me... well, I don't think I'd ever get what I want. It's simple really."

"Why is it so important to you to have sex with me?"

"I don't want to have sex with you."

She looked hurt by his statement, and that only made him happier. "You-you don't?" she stuttered out.

"I want to have lasting sexual relationship with you," he clarified. "I have absolutely no desire for a one and done. That would not satisfy either of us. All the many things I want to do to that body of yours couldn't be done in a single night anyway."

He could sense her body's reaction to his words. "You could probably have any female- or male for that matter- you want... why in the hell are you chasing me so hard?" she asked him, her voice soft.

Angelus looked up at her. He, too, had wondered that many times since he first saw her. Yes, he liked a good challenge and she certainly was one of those. Yes, he liked to be a pioneer and he was pretty sure that no slayer had shacked up with a vamp before. But it seemed like there was something bigger at play here. This endless desire for her felt like something well out of his control.

 _"This new slayer... she's going to be the end of everything you are."_ Those words had echoed in his head for over a year before he dared coming to this little nowhere town. They'd haunted him. The Hellmouth called to him every single day until he finally stopped fighting it.

He came here to just get it out of his system, but it only made everything worse. He felt his body being dragged to her like a magnet as soon as he crossed the city limits and it hadn't eased up one bit since. His body felt like it was on fire anytime he even thought of her- and that was constantly. He craved her in ways he didn't even know to be possible.

"What can I say? I just want you," he finally answered, standing.

Her eyes locked with his as he stood and took a step closer to her. "Why?"

Angelus picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist on instinct. He pinned her to one of the narrow columns that stood to the sides of the steps. His nose nuzzled in the crook of her neck. He could feel her blood rushing through her body, the temperature of her rising, he could smell her underneath all the demon blood and guts, it still overpowered to him.

"Do you just want to brag to your loser friends?" she asked him. "Get your fill, get tired of me and kill me? Trick me into bed with you, use it as a victory and me having my guard down and-"

He kissed her neck. "I want to know what you taste like," he whispered. "I want to taste that blood running through you, your skin, your mouth, your tight little cunt." He kissed her neck again, almost unable to keep his fangs in check being this close. "I want to savor the pain you feel when I push through that thin barrier of your innocence." He felt her shiver. "I want to watch your face, hear you scream my name as you come time and time again."

Buffy cleared her throat and shoved him away from her, taking several shaky steps away from him. "That's enough of that."

"Oh, but I wasn't even close to being done describing my wants and needs," he told her, taking one step closer. "My plans."

Buffy held up her hand to stop him. "Why can't you just want to kill me like everyone else? Like a normal fucking demon?!"

"You could just stop fighting it." He didn't let her stop sign hand deter him any. He closed the space between the two of them quickly. Angelus pressed his aching, throbbing cock against her and heard her moan at the sensation. His mouth returned to her neck and began suckling her tempting flesh.

Buffy's hand slid up his chest, around his neck and she pulled him away from her neck and to her mouth for their first kiss. He couldn't help but smile. He had been holding back on just stealing one with brutalizing force so many times but he wanted her to be the one to lead on that and as soon as she did he knew it was well worth it.

Angelus held nothing back as he kissed her, his lips happy to capture hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth and dancing with hers.

The last thing he would have ever imagined for himself was standing outside the house of a vampire slayer making out with her but here he was. And fully enjoying every second of it.

"Invite me in," he whispered against her mouth.

Buffy made a sound similar to laughter at him, kissing him again.

"Buffy..."

She seemed to somewhat snap out of the trance between them. "You are a vampire," she said kind of hazily then shook her head and repeated it, more clear the second time. "You are a vampire! What in the hell am I doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, first of all, no one had better breathe a word of this to Giles," Buffy sternly told her group of friends. "Secondly, someone please give me a good reason as to why in the world I'd be having feelings towards a vampire for the love of all that is holy!"

The group was all quiet for a moment then Cordelia spoke up. "You mean like all your warm, fuzzy bunny feelings towards Angelus?" she guessed.

Buffy made a face. "Not exactly... not on the warm, fuzzy bunny parts. It's more like wet, burning, pulsating, horny to an unnatural level type of feelings," she said then avoided everyone's looks as her face burned bright red.

"Well," Oz started, "he is quite attractive." Everyone's focus went to the dark haired guitarist at that. "Well, he is. We all have eyes here. That is one attractive man."

"That is true. I don't think anyone could really blame you too much for wanting to have sex with him," Cordelia offered.

"I don't want to have sex with him!"

"I thought that was your whole issue here."

Buffy made a noise of frustration. "I don't want to be wanting to have sex with him!" she declared. "It is like he is constantly in my head and I can't get him out. It's not right! There are plenty of attractive men all over Sunnydale and I could hardly care less, there's even been some good looking vampires through my time as a vampire slayer but I never once had any real lusty feelings toward a single one of them! But he comes along and I've lost my damn mind."

"Maybe you should just sleep with him?" Now everyone's gazes went to Cordelia. "What? Oz can state the obvious but I can't?"

"I would take a wild guess that a vampire slayer getting naked with a vampire is categorical badness," Willow threw out there.

"I'm sure there's several written rules against it," Buffy agreed. "And, otherwise, falls under common damn sense... which I am obviously lacking in the department of."

Willow patted Buffy's hand gently. "It's okay, Buffy. Like Oz said... we've all seen Angelus and we get why there's an attraction there, and he's not exactly been hiding his own interest in you which I am sure makes it all very confusing."

'You don't know the half of it,' Buffy thought.

"He's not like any other vampire we've ever come across and his behavior is kind of interesting to be honest..."

For the countless time, Buffy wondered about that exact issue with the famous vampire. The Angelus she had spent endless hours researching sounded nearly like a completely different person on paper than the demon she'd been having run-ins with nearly every night for the past several weeks. She'd asked him so many times what his deal was but had yet to get a straight answer. She had begun to wonder if he even knew why he was acting the way that he was.

The bigger part of her believed Angelus was just bored and using all of this as a new torture story... chase after the young, naive Slayer, tease her, lust after her, getting her feelings all out of whack and when her guard is dropped he'd strike. Maybe he would turn it around and emotionally destroy her, maybe he'd slaughter her gloriously, turn her... who knew! There were endless theories that had gone through her mind. But there was a small bit of wonder there as well, wondering if there was any part of this that was sincere and if so, what did that mean for either of them?

OoOoO

Five days passed. Buffy scolded herself for even knowing exactly how many days, hours, minutes had passed since she'd last seen him that night he'd asked to be invited in, the night she'd kissed him recklessly. It'd been the longest stretch of time that she'd not been around him since he first came to town and she also scolded herself for knowing that right off hand as well.

She tried to convince herself it was a good thing and it was helping put all these whacky feelings aside but deep down she knew that was hardly the case. She didn't feel like she was "moving on" from them at all, more like the missing him only made her crave him more.

She could barely contain her excitement when she finally felt him near again. She'd just ordered and paid for a pizza at the bar and was told her number and wait time when it blew right into her, that tingling sensation he brought with him. She was about to spin around and try to find him but he was already there, his hands going to her hips. She sucked in her breath as he pulled her closer. Buffy's eyes darted over to where her friends were but no one looked like they'd be noticing anything going on with her as the couples all made out.

Buffy let him lead her out onto the dance floor, slipping through the crowd of couples and moving closer to one of the far corners near the front of the stage. When she turned around to face him she wondered how it was possible he looked better somehow than the last time they'd seen each other. "Where have you been?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

He smirked, pulling her closer. "Why, Buff? Have you been missing me?"

"No," she lied.

She was surprised he didn't call her on it. His hands held her as they began to move with the music. "I couldn't stop thinking about you," he whispered.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me."

He snickered but said nothing more for the time being, he just held her close and danced with her. God help her, Buffy closed her eyes and just let the rest of the world fade away.

It was just a few songs later when a familiar intro began to play. Buffy felt her whole body grow warm. She recognized it right away, the song he had put in her music library on that iPod he'd left for her, the song she'd listened to on repeat countless times while naked in her bed, touching herself and thinking about him. She hadn't known until now this was the same band but she was sure he'd had every bit of this planned out somehow.

They both stopped moving and she finally dared a look at him. His eyes were a mixture of amusement and lust and she could tell he was daring her to make a move. She thought about shoving him away and stalking back over to her friends, trying to ignore him the rest of the night but instead she decided to act a little bold. Buffy made a sultry circle around the tall vampire, her eyes hooded and never breaking contact other than when he had to move his head from one side to the other to keep up with her. Her hand reached for one of his and she pulled him further off to the side, finding a dark spot in the club mostly away from everyone else. Buffy pushed her ass against the impressive bulge in his leather pants and began to move against him again as the song continued on. Her eyes closed as his hands came around to hold the weight of her breasts in his large hands, his thumbs brushing over her nipples through her thin tank top.

Spinning around, Buffy lifted and hooked one of her legs around him, getting a new angle on her grinding against him. He growled at her, pulling her in for a punishing kiss. Buffy moaned into his mouth, her fingernails scratching at him before she let one hand wander. As the song was coming to an end she brought her one hand back toward her body, pushed him into the wall and used the make-shift stake she'd had hidden over there for almost a year pointed at him.

OoOoO

Angelus noted how proud of herself she looked and it only made him smiled more back at her. His eyes flickered to the long wooden weapon she had pushed into his chest just enough for his skin to indent slightly then back at her. He kept his dark eyes locked with hers as one of his hands traveled along her strong leg and slipped between her creamy thigh and the material of the tiny shorts she had on tonight.

"What are you- ohhh," she moaned as one of his long fingers made its way under the crotch of her panties and found her silken lips. He wasn't surprised to find her dripping honey, his finger sliding easily into her body. Her body shook at the invasion, her fingers gripping the weapon she still held harder. Angelus added a second finger to her body, feeling her hips slightly moving against him as he slipped the two digits in and out of her core. "What are you doing?" she tried again.

"What does it look like?" he asked her huskily. "Do you want me to stop?"

Buffy swallowed, her eyes were glazing over. "N-no," she answered in a pant. Her head fell back slightly and she dropped the stake that looked to be made out of an old leg of a chair or barstool. "Please don't stop," she begged him.

Angelus smirked down at her before kissing her, his fingers adding a twist in their motions as he pumped them in and out of her. Buffy panted out she was close and his thumb lifted up and began toying with her very swollen clit. His index finger and middle finger were slipped underneath but he used the material of the thin panties to help manipulate her little button, his thumb moving in circles on the outer side until he felt her inner walls fluttering and the gush of thick liquid greet his fingers.

Buffy whispered his name as she met her release and he about came in his pants right along with her from that alone.

He had not been lying one bit when he told her he'd missed her. She was all he'd thought about. He'd been so sexually frustrated he needed to get away before he exploded and took a few days vacation off to LA as to not massacre her precious town or stop caring about wanting her to want him as much as he wanted her in this little tit-for-tat game they were playing but it had done little to help ease his need for her.

OoOoO

Buffy's eyes were confused as she tried to figure out what the hell he was saying. It took several times of him repeating it and her struggling to focus for her to understand he was telling her they announced her pizza was done and ready to be picked up. She'd about forgotten all about it, about being in a public place, hell forgetting everything around her except him.

Buffy removed her limbs from him and almost fell because she was still shaking some.

"Are you done fighting me now?" he asked.

Buffy stiffened her shoulders a bit. "Just because I had a severe lapse in judgement?"

"Seems you're having a lot of those," he teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're still a vampire. I'm still a slayer. Sooner or later-"

He leaned close to her again and she felt her heart racing uncontrollably. "Now, while we didn't exactly play out that little fantasy I left you with before... I will give you a gold star for this evening," he told her. "Next time... mmm... I'm going to treat you like an all-you-can-eat buffet. Even as you beg me to stop because you are just too damn numb from it... mmm... I'm going to making you come time and time and time again."

Buffy was trying to think of something witty to say but her mouth was too dry to speak and her mind turned to mush imagining that future he darkly promised.

OoOoO

After getting home, Buffy decided to take a very long shower. She leaned her head against the shower wall and her fingers trailed down her body to where his had been. She swore she could almost feel him inside of her. Buffy mentally conjured him up again, using him to aide her in her second orgasm of the night.

Buffy thought about his parting words and decided that maybe she needed to fill her watcher in more about what had been going on. It embarrassed her to no end but she knew she was out of her depth at this point with Angelus. Maybe he could help her come back to her senses about her duty or something she thought. She'd confided in her closest friends but that obviously wasn't enough and her attraction sure wasn't going away on its own.

Despite the fact she knew he was a vampire, despite the fact she knew of the wretched things he'd done in past, despite the fact she knew that while he may be leaving her friends and family alone there was no doubt he was out there feeding and killing still... despite knowing better, she still wanted him and she didn't want that to be the death of her. After tonight - and honestly probably even beforehand - she knew she couldn't just will it all away or pretend she wasn't heading down some dark path when it came to Angelus.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're disappointed in me," Buffy said softly. "Disgusted?" Buffy knew she couldn't blame him, she wasn't exactly high on her own list right now given how she'd been acting. It was easy to get caught up in a whirlwind of Angelus lust but the come down usually sucked.

Giles sat there with a blank expression on his face for a couple more seconds then he cleared his throat. "N-no, no," he said a little jumpy, still taking everything Buffy had told him in. "Of course not." She'd told him enough for her watcher to understand what was going on without giving him every last detail but it made her feel embarrassed enough.

"But this isn't right."

"No... but we don't have the full story either, Buffy. There could be countless reasons as to why you and Angelus are..." he trailed off. "It could be you're coming into your own and having some sort of bond with him, it could be some kind of curse, maybe you two are part of some prophecy? We will continue to look for answers..."

Buffy hoped upon hope that they would get an answer soon. For now, Giles suggested she do her best to stay away from the vampire... of course she knew that task would be easier said than done.

OoOoO

Giles' enlisted the help of The Watcher's Council on top of his own research, there was her own plus what the Scoobies were helping with, Jenny Calendar and other good friends were all on the hunt to find an answer to what was happening between the famous vampire and the young slayer. Giles had suggested she take at least the night off from patrolling, he was doing a sweep of the town before heading home to call it a night to help give them all sometime. And all of this did sound good on paper... just avoid the stupid vampire... but then he showed up in the middle of her yard and kept staring up at her window.

Buffy had felt him when he showed up and her entire body shook as she remembered how their last meet up had gone. She'd dared to peek out various window in her home but hadn't found him at first. Going upstairs, she had tried to carefully look out the blinds to her window and that was when finally stepped out of the shadows. Buffy jerked back from the window as if had burned and pretended as if he didn't know exactly where she was.

Anytime she looked out there after that she found him in the same spot. Even as it started raining, there he stood. His head remained tilted toward her wherever she went, his dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He didn't seem a bit phased by the storm and Buffy was sure it only encouraged his ass more to stand out there, taunting her, because it was unfair that any damn person - let alone a demon - could look that good dripping wet like this.

Trying to push him out of her mind, Buffy cleaned up her room, attempted to listen to music, then headed downstairs to get dinner going. It didn't erase him from her mind but at least it kept her from doing something reckless.

OoOoO

"Can I point out a positive about it all?"

Buffy rolled her neck to the side to look at her best friend. "Please do."

"Well," Willow said, her fingers fiddling with the page of the book she had in her lap, "Angelus has helped or saved a few of us since he came to town... he's said many times he has no intention to directly go after anyone in your inner circle at the very least. He's help you... he's staked other vampires and taken down other monsters a time or two that we are aware of. He protects you. That's not a bad thing. A little back up isn't so bad... and something major happens like another threat of the entire world ending... he'd be on Team Buffy..."

Buffy felt her stomach grow heavy as she listened to Willow. It wasn't as if she were wrong or she hadn't had similar thoughts but she hated not know why he was acting like this for sure. There was a small part of her who believed the world had just gone whackadoodle and they were just part of it but she still wondered if this wasn't some big plan from the vampire.

OoOoO

Angelus had remained in one spot the previous night, but tonight he paced back and forth in front of the home of Buffy and Joyce Summers. He knew she was watching him but again tonight she hid away and didn't take the bait to come out. He knew he could always go up to the door and probably get an invite from the older of the two women to come inside but instead he kept his post for awhile longer before disappearing to the other side of town.

The vampire rolled his eyes upon entering the cemetery. He picked up the long stake the Englishman had obviously dropped at some point and easily dusted the two female vamps who were cornering him and his girlfriend. "Watcher," Angelus greeted the surprised Rupert Giles.

Giles stood up then held a hand out for Jenny Calendar and they both dusted the discarded ash off of their outfits. "An-Angelus," Giles returned.

He flipped the stake around so the pointed end was facing him and smirked as he handed it back to Giles. "What's going on with your slayer?"

Giles was hesitant as he took the weapon. "What-what do you mean?"

Angelus' head tiled a little. "You're far too smart to play dumb, Rupert. Why is your slayer hiding out in her house and sending you out to do her sacred duties?"

"Well, uh..."

"We're trying to keep you separated until we can find what is going on," Jenny suddenly said.

"Going on with what?"

"You." He raised an eyebrow at the dark haired woman. "Why you're so interested in Buffy... uh, as you are. We were looking into possibilities of a curse or something you two might be under."

Angelus chuckled. "I'm not cursed," he told the two of them.

"You could be and just not know it?"

He shook his head. "I'm not cursed," he repeated. "Nor under a spell. I know that much."

"But you do agree something is amiss?" Giles asked.

Angelus wondered how the hell he couldn't agree to that. There was certainly something going on which had shifted the universe to make him start lusting after a seventeen year old vampire slayer. "How about this," he proposed. "I tell you all the information I have and do my best to answer any questions you two might have... and you tell your slayer to stop hiding."

OoOoO

It was just a couple of days later when Jenny Calendar sat across from Buffy with a large book that looked to almost be falling apart in her hands. "I think something big is coming," she told the young girl. "Maybe end of the world kind of big."

"Must be Tuesday?"

Jenny smiled a little. "There's a brief mention of something in this book that I will let you read up on your own and see if you think it fits... but to me it kind of made sense. It talks about a savior in the future needing to bond with the enemy to defeat this coming evil... that the pure of heart needs to darken a little basically to be what they're needed to be to overcome this entity. There's a little more but like I said I will let you look over it first and come up with your own theory but it's possible Giles was right about it being a prophecy or sorts..."

Jenny slid the book over and Buffy wan't sure what to say or think. She swallowed and put the book in a safe spot in the library for now and decided to look into more when she didn't have two tests waiting for her in the afternoon.

OoOoO

As a teenager with the world literally in her hands at times, you would think the time off had been welcomed but in honesty Buffy always felt on edge when she was cooped up. Being back out there a night fell made her feel alive, relaxed even. She was kind of even happy there'd been six vampires already tonight she'd come across. There'd been a group of demons as well but they were harmless more or less so she just rolled her eyes and gave a warning and moved on there.

Buffy walked back over to her bag, getting the water bottle out and taking a drink. She had a new crossbow with her, too but hadn't had a good opportunity to use it yet tonight and that was a bummer. She figured since sleepyhead here was taking his time she could just get into position and hope for a shot when he got above ground.

"Why the long face?"

Buffy swallowed and spun around. Just before she heard him her senses had all gone haywire, she'd barely had time to register what was going on before she'd heard his voice. "Vampires not cooperating."

"Mmm." He leaned against a large tree several yards away.

Buffy took a deep breath, grabbing the bow and stalking over to him. "One of your cousins is taking his sweet time." Angelus watched her closely as she came near and she could feel her blood rushing in her ears as she laid atop a long lawn crypt and waited for the deceased to rise. "Stop staring at my ass."

"It's not your ass I'm looking at, though I sure wouldn't mind doing so... but my aim is currently a little bit lower." Buffy blushed, crossing her legs at her ankles. "Is this your last vampire of the night?"

"Planned vampire," she told him. "And there is you."

"Your empty threats are starting to become a turn on. Maybe you could hold a stake at my chest again."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder. "That sounds like something that would get you off."

"Only if it's you." Buffy rolled her eyes again. "And if I do remember correctly... it you was getting off the last time we were together. You liked the feel of the stake in your hand, how it came close to piercing through my shirt and into my skin, all as I-"

Buffy had never been happier to see a hand come out of the ground. She blocked the walking sex on a stick behind her out and focused on the rising vampire, her eyes narrowing as she watched dirt shift, limbs and a head start coming out of the ground. She waited for the perfect shot and then took it, watching the arrow connect and the brief look of confusion on the old man's face before he turned to dust. She started to pull herself up into a sitting position and was going to pat herself on the back when suddenly there was Angelus.

His hands were on either side of her face, pulling her to him. Her body had a mind of its own as it went in a blur of motions to get closer to him. Before she knew it they were tangled up together, her legs wrapped around his waist, her ass halfway on the cement crypt and halfway being held against his tight leather pants, his hands helping to hold her there now. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, seeming to pull him closer and closer to her.

Her resolve had held up through the past few days, she had done everything in her power to keep away from him but that all went right out the window as soon as he was close enough to actually touch, when she could smell him, taste him, touch him like this. Her dreams were getting more vivid every night and keeping her mind off anything but him touching her when she was awake had become a chore.

She wondered if what Giles and Jenny had found truly applied to her, that this was all part of some bigger picture planned ages before she was even born.

Angelus' coat came off and he rubbed against her making her moan. She also wondered if it didn't hurt him to be straining against his pants like he was. Her fingers itched to touch him but before she could work up the courage to paw at him, he flipped her so her back landed back on the cement. She made an annoyed sound then one close to a shriek as he loomed over her next. "What in the hell?"

"Pretty sure I have a promise to uphold."

"A promise? About what?"

His hands reached for the band of her tiny shorts. She did nothing to stop him as he slid them along with her panties down her legs. He propped her back up, bending her legs at the knees and leaving her wide open and exposed to the world. He looked at her hungry and determined.

Buffy's eyes were as wide as saucers as his head nestled between her strong, tan thighs. She remembered his words from The Bronze and was already shaking from the anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

The half-demon who known to most as Whistler smiled as he watched Buffy Summers from across the small coffee shop. She happily sipped her coffee with her friends as she tried to enjoy a mostly carefree Saturday morning, holding on to what moments she could as a "normal" teenager he assumed. He always thought The Chosen One had to be a rough gig for these young women.

What she didn't know is he had managed to get the last remaining drops of Angelus' true blood into the drink on her table. He could only hope his little extra push to join these two forces would continue down the right path.

This had been bred a tricky situation from the start- a vampire and a vampire slayer? - that was crazy talk to most as it were. Then, the players got added to the board and that included this particular unconventional vampire slayer and one unstable demon and he was questioning the all mighty Powers That Be for one of the few times in his long existence. Most of the jobs they'd had him be a part of were pretty straight forward and black and white but that was not the case here. He knew that the two of them would either be a surprising miracle, that they would help balance out the good and evil in the world, help stop it from ending when push came to shove - at least for now... or it would be the worst thing to happen on this little planet.

Whistler had spent years now trying to get all the proper ducks in a row. It had been a slow burn with the two of them... he had introduced a spot of blood from the slayer to Angelus after she was called to duty and had sent subtle hints in various ways to push him toward her... but then he finally brought his ass to Sunnydale and things had picked up. He was pleased with their progress so far but he was also ready to just get them linked up as they needed to be, send them on their way to making sure they'd protect one another and the world together, and just move on to his next mission already.

The Hellmouth wasn't exactly his cup of tea he had decided. Too many damn vampires running around. He was ready to back up North.

OoOoO

Buffy had a funny feeling ever since parting ways with Xander, Cordelia and Willow. All afternoon it seemed to progress worse and worse. Her body felt warm and she had a desire to see Angelus that nearly hurt. Of course she'd been dealing with that for some time and it made sense it only grew after their previous night together but it was like her brain couldn't think of anything else and her body was literally craving him.

Buffy paced like a caged animal through her house as she waited for sunset.

Pleasantly surprised, Buffy went flying out the front door as she saw the first signs of darkness and crashed right into a hard body. "Oomph!" she grunted before noticing it was Angelus. A sigh fell from her lips next as she flung herself at him. Angelus' eyes opened wider but he caught her, easily lifting her up against him. "Slayer," he greeted right before she attacked his mouth with her own. Angelus' hands squeezed the round globes of her bottom and she moaned at the sensation. He pulled back and his eyes narrowed.

"What?" she breathed.

He continued to look her over for another long moment. "There's something..." he trailed off, as if he was searching for the right word.

"Something...?" she pressed.

"Different... about you. But familiar." He genuinely looked confused but intrigued.

"Something bad?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"I needed to see you... I've been dying all day," Buffy confessed.

He smirked a little at that. "I know, I could feel it. I couldn't sleep."

"I don't understand what is happening. I feel like every single day I'm more confused."

"Do you need to understand?" he questioned. "Can't it just be?"

"No... I just need you."

Angelus kissed her next with a hunger that perfectly matched her own. Her fingers threaded through his silky dark locks, pulling him even closer to her and her legs squeezed him painfully, feeling his arousal rubbing against her in all the right ways. She heard him mumble a question about where her mother was and Buffy tried to think, telling him she was gone on a business trip this weekend. He growled, his eyes looking at the open doorway. "Invite me in," he told her in a low voice.

OoOoO

Even though he had spent literal hours last night pleasuring the small slayer, he hadn't had enough. Not even close. He had been craving the taste of her honey ever since parting ways as the sun rose this morning. Hell, he'd barely even made it back home before the sun took him because it'd taken all his power to leave her side.

He hadn't been able to sleep, his stomach burning with need and then this afternoon something just struck through him like a lightening bolt and he thought he was going to go insane. It had taken every ounce of his energy to not do something stupid like charge out into the sun just attempting to get to her.

Angelus felt his body relax a little as he nestled back between her strong thighs, his mouth filling with the taste of her again. Buffy moaned, her head falling back against the door, her fingernails scratching his scalp. His tongue lapped greedily at her dripping, slick core as she began to wiggle against the sensation. He knew it'd take little to send her crashing given the height of their current need for each other. He gently nibbled at her until she bucked with full force, screaming his name.

Clothes were practically ripped off of their bodies, carelessly thrown about as he carried her through the house. He gave her one warning that he was going to claim her as his tonight and he was sure part of that was said to warn his own self. He knew nothing would be the same but that went beyond tonight, liking it or not he knew something much bigger than the two of them were at play here.

Angelus knew he could fight it, he even knew it'd probably even be one hell of a show against the universe and keep him thoroughly entertained, but the truth was he didn't even want to. He wanted to give in to whatever this was, he wanted this seventeen year old more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life. He wanted whatever the hell the universe wanted him to have with her.

Angelus' body shook with anticipation as he laid Buffy down on her bed and removed the last of his clothing. Her hands went to him, wide virgin eyes only turning him on more as he let her explore his body. Her fingertips lightly danced down his length then her small hand did its best to wrap around him and she began to stroke him, changing the pressure and speed of her pumping several times and always watching for his reaction to each.

He let her familiarize herself with him for as long as he could stand it then he joined her on the bed. She felt like heaven as their bodies collide and became one, he was sure if she staked him right then and there he wouldn't even mind having experienced this. He gave her time to adjust to the feel of him, the shock of her innocence being broken through and before he knew their bodies were rocking and grinding against one another in perfect, needy rhythm. She begged for more, for him to thrust into her harder and faster and he couldn't help but given into her pleas.

"Oh, God," Buffy's voice broke.

His hips moved frantically and he soon felt his face change to his demonic form. He felt her inner walls began fluttering and his fangs found their way to her delicate flesh, claiming her again. Buffy's legs shot straight out, stiffening, her hips bucking, her liquid fire spilling out against him. Angelus felt high at the first droplet of her blood hitting him on top of the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

OoOoO

Buffy felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was floating, her body numb. Angelus licked her neck before using his own blood to help close the puncture wounds he'd given to her before rolling to the side. His heavy arms pulled her closer to him again. He wiped blood of his wrist on to the fingertip of his index finger and didn't understand why she was so eager to lick it off of him. She made a gross face at the taste and he almost laughed.

"You're mine," he whispered as she began to feel like her eyelids were too heavy to keep open any longer.

She had no argument in her about that. She could feel the truth to that statement in her blood, in her bones.

OoOoO

It wasn't until Monday when Buffy truly realized the significance of what had happened between her and her vampire. She knew there was a deeper meaning to her attraction to him and to when he warned her he would be claiming her as his but it was still a lot to take it. One destiny had already been nearly too much, now there was him.

Giles explained to her that Angelus had claimed her as his - making her his wife in the world of vampire law. This was rare and nearly nonexistent with a human. The ritual protected both of them in a wide variety of ways - including the little tidbit that they could no longer kill one another. Giles explained she could try plunging a stake into Angelus' chest or try cutting his head off or anything else to rid the earth of him but it couldn't come by her hand, he wouldn't even be phased and the same went for her, Angelus' couldn't take her life any more than she could his.

"He is bound to protect you," Giles told her softly. "To... even... love you. A part of your soul resides with him now, just as a part of his demon now lives inside of you."

Buffy's fingertips went to the side of her neck. She was already healed, the little holes already scarring over. They were a permanent reminder of him. "I feel like that was exactly what was supposed to happen, though."

Giles nodded, pulling his glasses from his face and cleaning them.

OoOoO

Across town, Whistler smiled as he bought a bus ticket back to New York. Even with a crew just outside the city limits of Sunnydale digging up Acathla, he had no worries about the state of planet at the moment. He'd done good and he could take comfort in that.

 **The End.**


End file.
